A video conference system is a multimedia system in which information, such as voice, an image, and data, is integrated together for long-distance transmission. The video conference system generally includes a video conference server and a terminal device that is installed in each conference room, where the terminal device may include a camera device, a display device, and the like. A terminal device in a local conference room may capture local information, such as a local sound or a local image, from the local conference room, and sends the local information to the video conference server. After performing corresponding processing on the local information, the video conference server sends the local information to a terminal device in each remote conference room. Afterwards, the terminal device in the remote conference room displays the received local information in the remote conference room. When conference participants located in two or more different locations perform remote communication using the video conference system, they not only can hear a sound of a counterpart, but also can see an image of the counterpart, which make the remote communication have a sense of reality, intimacy, and presence.
As video conference technologies develop, a conference participant has an increasingly high requirement on an image effect of a local image. For example, the conference participant generally expects that an image of the conference participant in the local image presents a stereoscopic effect, and the like in order to increase the sense of reality during communication. In the prior art, an enhancement on an image effect of a local image is mainly implemented by enhancing a lighting effect of a local conference room. Common practice is that different types of light sources are arranged at different angles according to a location of a conference participant in a local conference room. Multiple light sources are used to cooperatively provide lighting for the conference participant in the conference room. The conference participant is highlighted in a local image by means of a lighting effect such that the local image has a relatively good image effect. For example, a soft light source, such as a tricolor soft light, is used in the conference room for basic lighting, and a hard light source, such as a spotlight, is used for backlighting or used as a main light for lighting such that an image of the conference participant in the local image can be separated from a background area and can present a stereoscopic sense. In this way, the local image presents a relatively good stereoscopic effect.
When an effect of a local image is enhanced using the prior art, if there are multiple conference participants, a location of each of the conference participants needs to be considered during light source setting, and light source setting is extremely complex. Complex light source setting easily causes mutual interference between different light sources, thereby affecting a lighting effect of a local conference room, and causing a poor effect of the local image.